(1) New Message
by KlaineEndgame
Summary: A few weeks after meeting Kurt at Will's wedding, Blaine has got the courage to Email Kurt. Will all truths be told? Will feelings be the same?
1. Chapter 1

**TO: KURT**

FROM: BLAINE

_Hey Kurt,_

_How is everything? I heard from some of the others about the guy Rachel has been seeing- is she okay? But anyway, enough drabble, how are you? I heard you won something called 'Midnight Madness' at NYADA against Rachel! Well done! Personally, I thought you would have won hands down- you should have told me at Mr Schue's wedding! But you can show me when I get there- if I get there, if it is okay with you? I told you around Christmas when me and Burt were watching football that I was going to apply to NYADA, is that still ok? I mean, I heard that you might be dating somebody that also attends there (and I wouldn't want to cause any awkwardness…)_

_Who is he? Is he nice? I'm just glad you are happy Kurt, that's all I ever wanted._

_Well I've got to go- I have cheerio practice (Yes, sue is making me do it again!)_

_Speak Soon,_

_Blaine X_

* * *

**TO: BLAINE**

FROM: KURT

_Hey Blaine,_

_Everything here is good, hows everything and everyone back in Lima? Yeah, Rachel's doing okay, you know her, very career driven, she'll pull through - she's going to be a lot better now he's gone if you ask me. It's not that big of a deal but thank you, Rachel didn't see it that way, she was amazing too though - as always. Yeah of course it's still okay Blaine you would kill at NYADA no awkwardness, friends right?  
His names Adam, he's part of the NYADA show choir 'The Adam's Apples'  
Thank you Blaine and all i want is for you to be happy too. You're doing okay aren't you?_

_Oh, Sue will never change.  
_

_Tell everyone back home Kurt says HEY!_

_Talk later,_

_Kurt x_

* * *

**TO: KURT**

FROM: BLAINE

_Wow Kurt! That was a fast reply! Everything here is good, Sam says hello! I am glad Rachel is ok, that's the way forward! I'm glad she has seen sense!_

_I heard santana turned up at your apartment? And she has moved in? how is she? Is she still mad after finding out about Brittany and Sam?_

_Good! I'm glad we can still be friends, maybe we can meet up for a coffee sometime soon?just- as.. er, friends. _

_Oh.. Oh right then, well he seems good for you Kurt. I'm glad you found someone. _

_No! Did you know she forged my signature for her contract? And then we had a duel, she did Nicki Minaj and I did Mariah Carey and one thing led to another and with a lot of pink feathers and a stage that popped up out of nowhere I lost. But it's ok me and the guys have got plan! I will work with the others to bring her down! _

_Everybody says hello! Although Brittany said something along the lines of "Well Mercades is here so why isn't Kurt?" I don't think she understands! _

_Miss you._

_B X_

* * *

**TO: BLAINE**

FROM: KURT

_E-__mailing my from my cellphone, i'm always on catching up. Hey Sam, you two have gotten really close, haven't you? Yeah me too, he wasn't good for her._

_Oh, Santana, you know what she's like - she also is one who will never change, keeps going on about her "Mexican Psychic Third Eye" but she is the reason we found out the truth about Brody so she's not all bad. Living with her isn't as hard as i thought, we have our moments i guess. She hasn't really said anything on the issue but i guess it'll be hard for her, I know how i would feel._

_Yeah of course - coffee would be good, we can definitely do that_

_Thanks Blaine, you know that means a lot to have you say that, it's all i want for you too and you will find someone, i know you will, you're amazing Blaine._

_You should do something about that, she get's away with everything, always causing trouble, you could prove that she done that, i'm glad you have it under control though, can't wait to hear how everything goes.  
I uh, heard about the banner, are you okay?  
How did she pull that off? I can only imagine how she would look as Nicki Minaj and i'm glad i'm not there to see that - don't worry though, you of course would have been the better one, you know what Glee is like when it comes to dancey glitz._

_Aw Britt, she still thinks Wade is Mercedes huh? haha_

_I miss you too,_

_K X_


	2. Chapter 2

**TO: **KURT  
**FROM:** BLAINE

_Ooh Fancy! Yeah me and Sam have got close, is that a problem? I mean- he is a good friend. Aw, I'm glad she has settled in with you guys! I miss the old lot; we should have a reunion sometime! Maybe you could come back to Ohio for a weekend? I know you were saying before that you wanted to come visit Burt; we could stop for a catch-up in the Lima Bean? Like old times!_

_That is the plan! I'm going to work with the others in glee club to bring her down! Oh- the banner. Could we not talk about that? It was embarrassing! Not to include she ruined my parents credit history! Aw thanks Kurt. It's a shame the others didn't think that I was the better (well only Tina) , I could of used you as some back up ;)_

_You miss me? You really do? Or are you just saying that? Because Kurt, I really miss you. I don't just miss you, I miss us. We barely even talk anymore, and it may be because its late at night and i'm tired whilst I type this email, and I may regret saying things in the morning, but I just, I miss having you around, being able to talk to you about anything, having you here besides me, I always expect you to come through the choir room doors but you never do. And I know you have somebody already, and I know you may of heard things about myself, but Kurt, you are the right person for me. I know I did things bad, but Kurt I hope we can talk things through, because I- I should just stop typing now, its late._

_B_

* * *

**TO: **BLAINE  
**FROM: **KURT

_Of course it's not a problem, why would it be a problem? It's Sam...a friend, that's all? Uh yeah, i guess i could do that, come home see how my dad's doing, he's okay isn't he? you are watching after him like you said? I wish i was there to do it myself but you know.. he understands, right? Maybe not Lima Bean..the mouse and everything.._

_Aw well I know you'll pull through with this, very strong willed. None of you will give up without a fight - you've got this. I'm sorry, we don't have too..it's kind of funny though i can't lie, you know ;) aw god, Tina, i'm not surprised with that one. You know i would have always have backed you up on anything.._

_Yes i miss you Blaine, It's just hard, It's all about the trust, we were all about the trust and you broke that, you broke us...it's all in my head and its confusing. What was had was special and it always will be, but there's Adam now and you're so far away and I know we had those...moments at Mr Schue's wedding but i said we were friends and we are aren't we? I think about you everyday, all day and a part of me will always love you but is this right? I wasn't expecting this tonight..._  
K

* * *

**TO:** KURT

**FROM: **BLAINE

_I uh, no it's not a problem. Unless you've heard something else from someone else then yup he's still JUST a friend. Of course I have been looking after him Kurt, if I said I would I will, and yeah he does understand. The mouse! I had totally forgot!_

_Ah yes! We are all gonna work together, we won't stop till she's been taken down! It was **not **funny Kurt, everyone was there, everyone was laughing! Nice to have someone else to back me up!_

_Well after what happened during wills wedding Kurt you couldn't just expect me to leave it? We had sex Kurt, and if I remember, you weren't one to have it without it meaning anything. I know that there are trust issues, but you don't understand that you were the person I was planning on spending the rest of my life with, it isn't something I can just 'drop'._

_But I'm being silly, you've moved on and now you have Adam- how was the movies? I haven't moved on and maybe it's time I should, but I can't. You're still my best friend and I still love you, I miss you like crazy. you might stop talking to me though, I mean how creepy can this ex-boyfriend be? Have fun with Adam, it was nice whilst it lasted. _

_Blaine Devon Anderson XO_

* * *

**TO: **BLAINE

**FROM: **KURT

_No, i haven't but you seen weird about it, what's going on with you and Sam, Blaine? That's good, i feel so bad but it's not that simple anymore, me being here, him being there._

_It's kind of funny, i mean..it's not a lie either ;) but i'll stop okay._

It was a hook-up Blaine, we were together in the same place, it was valentines, it was a wedding..everyone hooks up at weddings like i said before. I isn't something I do without it meaning something, i've already said you mean something to me and you always will, it's just so difficult you ruined everything we had and i can forgive and forget, we're friends now..it's a start and it's something :) We should be happy we can still enjoy having each other in our lives not be sad that what we once shared we don't have anymore and also you're in Lima, i'm in NY, we tried it and that's why we're where we are now am i right?

The movies was good, thanks, we went to go see some sappy film though..  
You will move on Blaine, i'm sure there's someone you have your eye on? I'm not going to stop speaking to you either, stop talking like that..we've found each other and no matter where we are, what we're doing, right?!

K x


End file.
